Summer Flings: A Prequel
by rebornandrenewed
Summary: Slash:Bif/Bryce,?/? Lust has turned to love, and a union has been planned. However, fate has a different plan as it spins a new thread, evoking undiscovered feelings within Bryce and arousing complications. Will this fling be broken, or will it blossom?


Title: Summer Flings (Prequel to 'A Series of Unfortunate Affairs')

Rating: PG13- R13

Warning: Since it's a prequel, some parts of it might not be clear to the reader until I dish out the real story. Also, implied sex, some necking, slight incest overtones and did I mention the gay? Yes, the gay.

Disclaimer: If I owned Bully, why would I type here?

Pairing: For the prequel, Bif/Bryce, one-sided Bryce/Parker

Summary: In the world of preps, flings are a casual thing. Well, except for the homosexual ones.

A/N: I DREAMT OF THIS FIC!! (3/27/2007- 3/28/2007) I'm not even kidding! I remember that I was dreaming of a non-Bully related thing, and then I suddenly have a dream about Bryce, Bif and Parker sitting in a table, and well... THIS is the result of the dream. I altered the dream so it would be a little more thought out, and Tad actually only appeared as a voice nagging about wedding stuff in my dream. This fic is actually 50 (I think) accurate to the Dream ®™.

_**EDIT EDIT EEEEEDDDDDIIIIITTTT!!: **_This is a re-post of this thing. It was from my former account in that I never got around to post here. I edited some things so it would be clearer and I pretty much WON'T write a sequel…unless it is really in-demand. I WILL post a new chapter of 'Nobody Likes A Junior' soon enough, and it WILL be a long-ass chapter to make up for the three (Four? Five?!) months that I didn't update. Heh. I hope you guys find it in your hearts to forgive me.

* * *

Sunday night finally came around, and the Montrose's readied their clothes and themselves for dinner at the Tremblay's. Mr. and Mrs. Montrose were still in shock on how they were lucky enough to have dinner with people who are up on the money ladder. And it had already been month since this ritual started! They thought that crashing down the stock market was the end for their leisurely life, social life included.

Bryce, however, knew what Bif's intentions really were, and was positively aroused by the thought. As soon as they have put on their best clothes (Which, ashamedly, was Aquaberry's last year's releases), his parents berated him for not wearing more than his usual school outfit and a pair of worn khakis.

He wanted nothing more than say that it didn't matter what his clothes were, seeing as it was to be ripped off his body within a few minutes that he was in Bif's room anyway. Instead, he declined his father's small and worn suit and just submitted to his mother's pleads for him to wear his old diamond necklace.

It was a present from his grandmother, given to him a few months before she moved away to Switzerland. It had a set of circular diamonds around it, and dangling from them was another set of diamonds, connected with small sapphires. However, some of them were missing. The loss was all due to his brother's disgusting relationship with his married **SISTER**, of course.

As they set off to their waiting car outside their run-down house, he remembered that he still had Bif's boxers from last week's rendezvous. He quickly ran upstairs and stole the garment under his bed.

Somehow, he had been able to convince his parents to let him stay over at Bif's, which was why he had a small bag for him to carry his clothes in. His stomach gave a funny lurch as Parker's face flashed across his mind. "Damn it, not those thoughts again…" muttered Bryce. He jumped as his father's dulcet tones called out his name, almost breaking his eardrums in the process.

The boy quickly packed his and his lover's underwear into his bag, before going out and locking his bedroom door. While running down the stairs, he kept on replaying his and Parker's drunken kiss the other night. He almost fell on the bottom steps, had it not been for the railings.

* * *

Bif swirled the whisky in his glass lazily, twisting his wrist and gripping the arm of his chair with his free hand. Parker looked at him amusedly while Tad hid a snigger behind his hand. The red-head looked at him with a glare and asked, "What?"

The smaller boy looked back at him innocently and answered, "I was just looking, there's no harm in that, right?"

The taller boy growled and resumed his former stature. By this time, Parker had already spilled a small amount of brandy on the carpet below while laughing at his friend's reaction.

"Seriously Bif, why are you so pent up? It's just Bryce coming over to sleep," said Parker.

"It's not as if you're going to ask him to get engaged or anything," he added, cursing loudly as he accidentally dripped his brandy on his shoes.

He completely missed the look of embarrassment on the red-head's face and the knowing (and very amused) look on Tad's face. As if on cue, the sounds of a car pulling up came from below, and tension intensified on Bif's face. The door to his right opened moments later, and Bryce stepped in with a huge grin on his face.

Tad nodded at him and greeted him with a "Good evening,", while Parker looked up from his shoes and waved at him innocently. Bryce was slightly startled. It seemed that he didn't remember what happened last night. He pushed these thoughts off and said, "Good Evening," to all of them before sitting down on an armchair opposite Tad.

"Hey Bif, Bryce just arrived and you didn't even greet him," said Parker, raising an eyebrow at the boy's obliviousness. He was snapped from his thoughts at this and looked at the boy to his right immediately, saying, "Err, I'm sorry for my lack of manners. I was just… thinking about something."

The brunette smirked and replied, "You shouldn't really think to deeply. Otherwise, other people would think that you're thinking of sex." Parker laughed at this and hid his face with his hands while Tad mirrored Bryce's expression, smirking and letting out a snigger. Bif hid his eyes with his hand and blushed before muttering, "Shut the hell up Montrose."

Parker wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and wheezed as he settled himself back into his seat while Tad leaned in to Bif, whispering something inaudible. The taller boy's eyes widened in shock and nodded, replying to the other boy in the same way.

Both Parker and Bryce looked at each other in confusion before Bryce spoke, "We don't like being left out, ok? What in the bloody hell are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just ordinary pornographic things," said Tad, waving an airy hand. Parker pouted and said, "You're not the only one longing for sexual contact here, you little bugger."

Tad snorted at this and said, "Not everyone here has a dormant sex life. Bif and Bryce here have been getting a lot of action; and none of it comes from their hands or the likes of that tramp, Lola."

Parker's eyes widened. "I know about Bif's active sex life already, but BRYCE?!" said the boy, looking at the brunette to his left in disbelief.

He punched the raveonette playfully and said, "What, you don't think that I can't get any ass?"

"Well, honestly, no," teased Parker in the same playful tone, grinning at the other boy. Tad cleared his throat and startled them. "I don't think that Bif appreciates this subject very much," said Tad, looking at Bif pointedly.

What he said true, for the former boxing champion had a disgruntled look on his face. It also seemed that he was restraining himself from killing one of them. Parker coughed nervously and Bryce just looked at him coolly.

For the second time in a row, Tad cleared his throat, but he stood up and announced, "I'm going to the bathroom." He walked over to his left and grabbed Parker's arm, reasoning that he needed someone to guard him while he went.

The raveonette struggled and half shouted, "You don't need a companion! What are you, five?"

"According to my father, I look like three. It was right before he forced me to wear a sailor suit and made me dance the polka in the middle of a highway," replied Tad, which effectively shut Parker up. Before turning around the corner, he looked back at Bif and mouthed, "Good Luck.", and winked.

This left the two lovers alone in the tea room. Bryce looked at Bif and flashed a questioning look.

"'Good Luck'? What does that mean?" asked Bryce. Bif was silent for a moment, but he eventually answered, "What he meant was… I…" He broke off and settled his glass on the tray on top of the table before hiding his face behind his hands.

* * *

Bryce was about to abandon his seat and comfort him when the door behind him opened. Both looked at it instinctively, and saw a man a few years Bif's senior. He looked almost exactly like Bryce, but with deliberate mistakes.

His eyes were blue-green instead of brown. His face was a bit gaunter, hair a bit more sleek, and was a few inches taller than Bif. He advanced towards them with a pleasant grin and greeted them with a, "Good evening to both of you gentlemen."

"Good evening to you too, sir," replied Bif courteously. Bryce said nothing and twisted back to his front, sulking.

The man put both his arms on Bryce's shoulder and said, "Me and my brother just need to talk for a while, if it's not much of a bother." Bif regarded him in surprise and stood up.

"I guess I'll leave and give you privacy-"started Bif, but he was cut-off by Bryce, who said, "Sit down. You can stay. This won't be too long."

Bif sat down again, slightly pissed off by being told to sit down in his own house. Bryce's brother didn't really appreciate this, but he just hid this and smiled pleasantly once more.

"I suppose that he could listen in. After all, he does own this house," said the man.

But before he sat down, he offered his hand to Bif and said, "My name is Leonard Montrose, the elder brother of Bryce." Bif shook it and he sat down, pulling his chair close to Bryce, close enough for their thighs to touch. The red-head wanted to pull him off his lover, but was reminded with the fact that they were brothers.

"I'll start now, shall I?" said Leonard. Bryce nodded lazily and his brother started. Bif tried his best not to listen, but his ears betrayed him.

"Your sister has been spending my money on her husband and that brat of his. I'm running out of cash, and father won't give me more. Mother has been forbidden to speak to me as usual, and our grandparents have changed their phone numbers. You are my only hope, brother," ranted Leonard.

He looked at his brother intensely, and Bif shifted in his seat uneasily as Leonard rubbed his hand on both Bryce's thigh and hand. Bryce looked back at his brother in disgust and said, "I told you that Amanda is married with kids. And she's OUR sister." Leonard squeezed his thigh and looked disgusted.

"That slut is running away with OUR money, and she's spending it on her own needs!" said Leonard, moving his hand further up his thigh. Bif leaned against his hand and averted his gaze from the brothers. This was strangely arousing, and yet he wanted nothing more than to kill Leonard and throw his body out in the middle of the lake.

Bryce's eyes narrowed and replied, "She has a family of her own now. Stop trying to support her. Get a damn job so you won't need to depend on me all the time!" His brother moved his chair closer to him and he started running his hand up and down his brother's thigh.

He looked at him and gripped his hand even tighter. "But you would never abandon me, would you brother?" said Leonard.

Bif clenched his fist and was near to punching the man, but Bryce had already pulled out his necklace from his neck. He snapped several of the dangling jewels from it and took his brothers hand off his thigh and put the diamonds in it.

Leonard smirked and kissed his brother on the lips, surprising Bif. "I knew you couldn't resist me," whispered Leonard against his lips. Bryce's face contorted in disgust and he pushed his brother off of him.

"This is the last time I'm helping you out, you damned incestuous bum," spat out Bryce.

His brother disregarded this and stood up from his seat and bid Bif good-bye before walking out of the door. Bif looked at Bryce immediately and said, "What the hell was that all about?"

"You've just met my horny, incestuous older brother: Leonard," said Bryce, grabbing his glass and pouring in brandy.

The boy gulped it down and said, "You were going to say something before my dear brother went in here." Bif's cheeks reddened again and he muttered, "I was thinking… I mean, we've been together for a while now…"

"That's true. That damn prick Derby has been cheating on you for five fucking years," said Bryce casually. Outside the Harrington House, he can say whatever the heck he wanted to the S.F.O.E. (Snobbiest Fag on Earth).

Bif slightly winced at this and said, "C'mon now, don't be too harsh." Bryce stood up from his seat and slithered his legs around Bif, and sat down his lap. "But…," whispered Bryce. "I thought that you like it that way…" he finished, and he bit Bif's lips, making the other boy moan softly and pull him into his lap even tighter.

* * *

Tad and Parker didn't ever go to the bathroom. Instead, when they went around the corner, Tad forced Parker to stand still beside him and eavesdrop into the conversation that Bif and Bryce were having. Right up until the moment that Bryce's own brother seemed to hit on him.

Parker looked very green and very surprised, while Tad stuffed his fists into his mouth to keep himself from laughing (not really a prep thing to do). The black-haired boy looked to his left and gave Tad a questioning look. Tad shrugged and grinned mischievously before turning his head again so he could listen.

A moan came from the table, and this time, Parker and Tad had enough. The raveonette fell down and held his stomach and mouth, desperate not to let go of his lunch and dinner. Meanwhile, the brunette copied the raveonette, but from humor rather than nausea.

Parker realized whom Bif was cheating with.

They both stopped, however, when Tad stood up and announced, "I need to take a dump."

Parker sobered up at this quickly and he did the same, frowning, "Why use such brutal words?"

Tad shrugged and patted his companions shoulder. "Tell me if Bif actually 'pops the question'," said Tad, before sauntering off to the john.

The raveonette just stood there with his jaw hanging. He knew what Spencer meant by 'Popping the Question'. He just didn't know why, when, and how will it happen. He didn't need to wait to find out, for Bif had just asked his lover to stop groping him.

Bryce pulled off the red-head and raised his eyebrow. "It would be better if you stand up too," muttered Bif. The other boy stood up, allowing the taller one to zip up his pants and stand up as well.

He pulled his bag underneath the table and said, "Since I'm graduating this year, I wanted to ask you an important thing before I go to Oxford."

"What is it already?" said Bryce, maintaining his raised eyebrow. Bif gulped and put a hand in his bag, saying, "What I'm trying to say is… Will you ma-"

A knock on the door stopped their hearts from beating. The pair went starkly white and their throats tightened. The knocking went on for the second time, and a voice accompanied it, "Bif? Are you there, son?" Bif regained his consciousness and said, "Yes father?"

"I would like to come in and meet your little friends," said Mr. Tremblay.

"As you wish, father," replied Bif.

The red-head approached the door and Parker took this time to slip back into the room unnoticed. Bif opened the door and let his father come in before he shut it once more.

Mr. Tremblay had nothing of Bif's warmness. His eyes were cold and distant. His suite was clean, crisp and new. An obsidian ring on his left hand mirrored his eyes and hair, and when he shook his son's hand, his eyes narrowed in disgust.

He surveyed Bryce and Parker carefully before speaking, "I thought that the heir to Spencer Shipping is also here?" Bif nodded and said, "He is currently using the water closet, father." He pursed his lips and said, "Very well then. Please, sit down." The three boys sat down quietly and none of them dared to speak.

Mr. Tremblay walked to the piano behind Bif's chair and surveyed the photographs lined around it, and stopped on a picture hanging on the wall right next to the door. "Bif, have you been practicing your piano?" said Mr. Tremblay in a cold manner. Bif stiffened and answered, "Yes father."

He opened the piano keys and stepped backward. "Then you would not object on playing your brother's favorite piece?" asked his father again. Bif shook his head and quietly walked to the piano with a sense of foreboding.

Both Parker and Bryce looked at each other uncertainly. Bif's dad felt cold. It was as if this request of his was a death sentence to their friend. Both knew that his brother was an accomplished piano player. And his father had always favored him.

In fact, the photograph that Mr. Tremblay was surveying before this was a photo of the family surrounding Bif's brother after a piano recital. He was hugging his older son in pure happiness, purposely blocking out the small red-headed boy by his leg.

Everyone knew that the man had wished that his younger son had died instead of his older one. He blamed Bif for killing of his 'dear son', his 'only son'. He blamed him for not being able to dodge the beam of steel from the construction site that was about to fall on his head. Blamed him for the fact that Henry pushed him out of the way and got hit with it instead.

Sometimes, when Bryce and Bif were together, Bryce would just let Bif use him as a tissue as he cried his eyes out. Not that Bryce didn't do that either.

Mr. Tremblay stared at his son carefully as he played the piano effortlessly. The music echoed throughout the room, and his companions enjoyed the soft tones of the song. While his father also seemed satisfied after he hit the last key, the boys had a sinking feeling that it wasn't the same reason why they were happy.

The man turned to Parker and Bryce abruptly, startling them. "Would I request that you gentlemen please wait in the guest bedroom?" said Mr. Tremblay, pointing at the door just a few inches beside the piano. The boys silently did what they were asked of; Bryce bit back a comment as they passed Bif, who looked paler than the moon.

As soon as they closed the door, they scrambled to find a good spot to listen in on the conversation. Immediately after they settled on a spot, they heard Mr. Tremblay say, "You have been skipping your piano lessons have you?"

A short silence followed this. "I have skipped a few lessons," said Bif.

"A few. A few. Are you suggesting that Madam Francesca is lying? Because I have heard from her that you have not attended a single lesson over the school year. And you know what? I have checked out the boxing club. I saw a PAUPER defending the championship. So, I think to myself, 'What has that BASTARD done to neglect his priorities?'"

A manic gleam shone triumphantly in his eyes, while a scared look became apparent on Bif's face. "Show me you bag," said Mr. Tremblay. Bif stiffened, and for the first time in his life, he didn't do as his father said. "I said show me your bag," repeated Mr. Tremblay, his tone a bit harder than the latter.

Bif resisted again, and this time, the older Tremblay had given his son a hard punch to the jaw. "Show me your damn bag!" shouted the man, and Parker had to restrain Bryce from attempting to help his lover. The red-head seemed to have lost his nerve, for he already gave him the Gucci.

Parker and Bryce listened hard, pressing their faces against the cracks on the door. Five seconds… ten seconds…It seemed like an eternity, but it was probably only a few minutes.

"...There you are Mr. Spencer. Would you care to call Mr. and Mrs. Montrose for a minute? I would like to tell them my plans for my daughter and their youngest son. Yes Mr. Spencer. I am sure that they would love their little boy to marry Loretta. She always had an eye for their son, as she told me before…"

Parker dropped to his knees with a blank expression on his face. His mind was clear, and he was unable to say anything to comfort his friend. He understood that Bif was about to propose to him, and now, their chance was shattered.

The brunette to his left also looked as equally distraught, but it wasn't really the reason that the raveonette had been thinking.

Flashes of his childhood swept his mind, accompanied by scenes of his teenage years. It wasn't his moments with Bif though. They were memories with the boy sitting beside him.

* * *

_Two little boys were sitting on the edge of the docks in Old Bullworth Vale. Each of them was eating an ice cream cone, and they didn't mind that their feet dangled dangerously above the murky water. One of the boys turned to face the other and said, "You've got ice cream on your nose again."_

_The boy he told off winced as he wiped the chocolate sauce off his cheek with his sleeve. "You're acting like my mama again," said the black-haired boy, licking his ice cream again. "Well, mine said that little boys and girls should always be clean. Besides, brown doesn't suit your hair," said the other one, whose own hair was a pleasant chocolate color. _

"_I wonder why… Your hair is brown, and your hat is black, and they look good on Bryce!" said the scruffy boy, who managed to smear ice cream all over his face again. _

_Bryce sighed and took out his handkerchief before wiping the cream off his face, saying, "You should really try to be a bit cleaner, Parker." Parker stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at him, which spattered Bryce's face with ice cream._

_After finishing their cones, they stayed their and watched the sun sink into the lake. "Hey Bryce, what's a marriage?" asked Parker, putting his arms behind his head._

_Bryce's face scrunched up in concentration as he thought and after a minute, he slammed his little fist to his other hand before answering, "It's where a girl and a boy have a mass and gets rings and get richer because they're both really rich. Then after holly moon, they make babies that would have their money when they're old and stinky. That's what mamma told me when she married daddy."_

_The boy he was talking to said, "Oh. I heard that Pinky and Derby are 'finances'. Mama said that they'd get married." _

"_Yeah! Then they'd get richer and our mommies and daddies would let us buy our own carnival and ice cream stores!" said Bryce. Both boys' faces had a manic gleam on them, and they exchanged hi fives._

_They watched the last golden rays of the sun cast down on their young faces. Both were smiling happily, but Parker suddenly sniffled. Bryce quickly looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?"_

"_It's just that if you're married, you have to play with all these unfunny people and you can't go with your friends anymore. I heard from granny that mama and papa used to go out with people from New Coventry before, but they stopped when they got married. Now, they just play golf with these old geezers that look at you strangely," said Parker, wiping the tears from his face._

_Bryce patted his friend's back awkwardly and he suddenly had an idea. "I know what we could do so we could still play with our friends when we get married!" shouted Bryce, smiling at his friend. Parker sniffed before he looked at his friend. "Really?" asked Parker cautiously._

_The brunette nodded furiously again and said, "We'll get married!" _

"_Is that ok?" said Parker, raising an eyebrow. _

"_I'm sure of it! Daddy said I could do whatever I wanted, and I want to marry you, so it'll happen!" replied Bryce. Parker smiled and kissed him on the lips. _

_Bryce blinked and said, "Why'd you kiss me?" _

"_Mama said that people do that to other people that they like," answered Parker perkily. _

"_Well, nanny said the same thing too. I guess that's ok," said Bryce, shrugging. _

_Both went quiet again as they last bit of the sun disappeared from the water's edge. They hopped off their seats and walked back to Parker's house, their hands clasped together tightly._

* * *

Bryce's stomach clenched in horror as his wedding was being made outside the room they were staying in. Parker was quiet and in shock. The brunette looked at him and he swallowed with difficulty. He turned back to the door in front of him, leaned forward, and closed his eyes.

It was too late when Bryce realized that he fell in love with Parker.

* * *

I'll only continue if you guys like this. Seriously.


End file.
